Jessie Prescott: Nanny turned Mistress
by noahkazama
Summary: Jessie looks to kill her ex-boyfriends and enemies with help of her buddies
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Prescott turned into a dominant mistress by growing bigger boobs and getting a bigger butt, she decides to have Christina Ross, Nicki Minaj, Poison, and Nikki Bella to help enslave and kill her enemies (1 more after each killing), and Darla Shannon

**Target 1: Tony Chiccolini**

In a dark, warm day in New York, a big breasted and butted Jessie Prescott appears wearing a hood to hide her identity, a cleavage wearing navy blue top, a black navy blue top and a black 20cm high heels, she turn her C-cups to DDD cups, when she spotted Tony, Tony noticed and he groped her titts, Jessie seductively took pleasure and decides to lure him out of an alley, she decides to kick Tony in the balls, Tony writhes in pain, Jessie stars trampling Tony several times, he then rubs her high heel to his cock, for 25 seconds, Tony ejaculates his pants and Jessie kicks him out cold, she then drags him to her house, when Tony wakes up, he realizes that he's naked and handcuffed, Jessie then appears with a bustier Christina Ross, Nicki Minaj, Poison, Nikki Bella, Darla Shannon, Christina had on a black and red revealing dress that shows her EE cup sized breasts and beige 20 cm heels, Nicki Minaj had on a pink tank top that shows her boobs, and a pink thong as well and pink 20 cm heels, Jessie had on a dark purple dress that shows her boobs, a black purple jacket, and purple 20 cm heels, Poison had on a white tank top, blue jean shorts, her police hat, and red 20 cm heels, Nikki Bella had on a black revealing her now DDD sized boobs, and red high heels, Darla Shannon had on a Pink Dress that shows her DD sized boobs, and 20 cm beige heels,

Jessie starts by stepping on Tony's penis as it got an erection

"Pervert, touching me enhanced boobs will result in death, all of us will be stepping on you cock with Nicki Minaj going to stomp your brain once you dye" Jessie said in a sadistic tone

Nicki Minaj then proceeds to sit on Tony's face to make it difficult to breathe, Jessie, Christina, Darla, Poison, Nikki, and Darla all then proceeds to start stepping on Tony's body to prevent him from escaping, Jessie starts rubbing on Tony's cock first, she starts grinding on it till he cums, Nicki Minaj then stroked his cock for about a minute, he cums, he still rubbed her butt on Tony's face, Christina then follows up

"I hope your cock is going to die when we stroke it" Christina says

Christina rubbed her heel on his cock till it ejaculates, Tony's screaming were muffled and the females are grinning, then Darla, Poison, and Nikki Bella, all the starts rubbing his cock extremely hard causing it to ejaculate quickly in 10 seconds, Tony tried to escape by shoving Nikki's butt, Nikki then snaps his neck so that he can't breathe

"We got a wigga dead! Now I'm going to steps his brian in" Nicki says, she the stomps Tony's face causing he is skull to crack, they then hid the dead body, by throwing him to a pool of acid and his clothes


	2. Target 2

**Target 2: Zack Ryder**

10 days after Tony's death, police were trying to find the dead body but they were unable to find it because it got melted in acid near the house where Jessie killed, Jessie relocated the area for the next victim to avoid getting caught by the cops. Nikki Bella was away because she joins in her twin sister Brie to kill Zack Ryder with the help of Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Charlotte Flair, Naomi, Terri Runnels, Velvet Sky, Dana Brooke, and Eva Marie, during that scene, all 10 females had sexy lingerie to make Zack Ryder's cock really hard because when they kidnapped him by spiking his drink with 10 loads of viagra pills when he was distracted, when he dranked it, The Bella Twins kicked him in the balls and abdutced him in an alley, Brie Bella got butt and breast impants as well, they started trampling Zack Ryder in their red 30 cm high heels, they made him cum and throw him in a car and take him to his location, Nikki Bella started first by stripping Zack's clothes off and smothering him with her boobs, while doing this, the rest of the 9 femalss started trampling him in red 30 cm heels and Eve said this

"I will use as my sex slave as always because you will be cumming so hard that you will die and my big titties are in perfect use on why you cock is getting hard"

Eve then strokes Zack's cock and it ejaculates for 25 seconds, she then gives Zack a boob joob with his cock and it ejaculates for 50 seconds.

Next up was Brie Bella as she smothers Zack's face with her butt, Nikki Bella stars stroking Zack's cock with her hand as Brie adds in pressure by putting her heels near Zack's cock, Zack couldn't handle the pressure as he cummed for 30 seconds

They decide to to for the kill by having Naomi sit on Zack's face making it difficult for him to breathe, All females gave Zack a boob job after every minute, Zack Ryder ends up suffocating to death from getting a boob job from Terri Runnels, Naomi follows this up by breaking his neck

"Take his dead body and his clothes to the acid bath" Nikki Bella said

Everybody did this and ran away so that police would never notice by taking all of their stuff and leaving


End file.
